


Who do you Love?

by LHorcrux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dark subject matter, Draft/Idea, Gen, Medical, Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Up for Adoption?, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst possible reality for a mother, is when you have to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do you Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been sitting with for awhile now. By awhile, I mean it's been sitting in my drive since February. I think I came up with this because of my depression. I had this thought that plagued me over and over again until I wrote it down, and I finally found it again today, so I decided to mold it into an actual idea.
> 
> Essentially, I had pondered what my mom would choose if she had to pick between my sister and I. I remember asking her questions like that when I was younger, and my mom refusing to answer. It was kind of like the "which of us is your favorite" stage that every child goes through (unless you're an only child), only far more dramatic.
> 
> So, here you go - this is what a messed up adolescent's mind comes up with.

_“There are sick, sick people in this world - in more ways than one.”_

* * *

 

As much as she hates to accept it, Mrs. Peters has 1 medical credit to her name. She also has one dead husband, one dead infant, and two children on the cusp of death. She going to have to choose, and soon. Her kids grow sicker every day, and wallowing in the reality of it all isn’t going to change anything.

 

In a futuristic world where everything revolves around credits, we take a peek into the tragedies that plague families just like the Peters.

 


End file.
